Teens of the Future's Past
by BookLovers3
Summary: Six very powerful demigods, one with a secret, several with broken pasts. What happens when the gods learn her treacherous secret? What happens if they send a team of two boys to extract her? But will her friends stand in the way? Will they join the journey? If they do what will Percy Jackson and the Seven think? Post BoO. Rated T plus cause we're cautious (and monster attacks!).
1. Prologue

**A/N; ****Okay, hi! So this is the first time all thr- four (sorry what's your face!), of us are posting, being on this website as an author? I don't know what to call it. But anyway still getting used to it, so yeah any advice you give, we'll gladly take. :) Oh yeah probably wanna know when the story happens(a derr!). The story happens after BoO. Yeah...onto the disclaimer!**

**We don't not own PJO or HoO. That'd be Rick Riordan, as printed on the front of each and every book.**

* * *

Prologue

Ambrosia Ransom

July 21, 2012

1:42pm

St. Louis Arch, Missouri

"Amber?" I paid no attention.

"Amber! Seriously, listen."

"Mmm.." I mumbled and continued to attempt to read my book.

"Ambrosia Aqua Ransom!"

I instantly jumped to attention and gave shot him my signature death glare.

If looks could kill, I think I would be in Juvie for murder. "Never. Call. Me. Ambrosia."

My brother gave me a sly grin. "Just look." He pointed out the car window at the St. Louis Arch. Everything looked normal. Except for the kid on top.

Just barely in sight, a boy stood on the observation deck in what seemed like a hole burned through the metal. Not exactly normal.

"What the…?" I started, confused. But I didn't know how much more confusing the next thing he did would be.

The boy jumped.

* * *

**A/N; ****Okay so yeah still new to this, so excited to post! Please excuse the grammar, and shtuff. Constructive criticism is welcomed! Flames? What the heck, why not?! We'd like to know what we can improve on! So thanks for reading. Eat more cheese, Astrid would say 'Listen to more music!', Andrew wouldn't care, Grace would probably say 'I'm BATMAN!'. Those are all the messages I'd like to send to you from the team, which were basically messages I made up XD. Heh, heh. Whatever. Anyway! Don't forget to review, we like input, cheese, music and Batman! :) In this case.l we'd like review though. oh yeah, maybe if we get 5 reviews/favorites/PMs/follows (responses basically) whatever means a new chapter. As soon as we have the next chapter ready of course :)  
**

**Your Authors,**

**BookLovers3**


	2. Sunshine Gets New Friends

**AN; Hi guys it's Astrid I thought that to actually get some people reading this we should post the next chapter****. No one has reviewed but that's ok. Now on with the story.**

**But first the disclaimer we do not own the Percy Jackson characters they're all Rick Riordans *sigh***

2 years later-

Chapter 1

Astrid Lockhart

July

7:34am

Richmond, VA

When I found the house, I thought my luck had changed. I'd ran away and was somewhere in North Philadelphia following the train tracks, when I spotted an abandoned warehouse by the Delaware river when I saw the sorry looking building. A three story warehouse loomed over me sporting the name "Pete's Toilet and Bath, Just a Flush Away!" with a smiling toilet on the billboard. (Luckily for me, it was empty with no sign of Pete or his mutant toilets)

Why was I running away?

People were always saying how amazing my voice is. But I knew they didn't care about me.

The real me. All my "friends" only wanted to hear me sing.

I had to go.

Especially since my dad left when I was a newborn, then my mom, the only person who really cared about me, was killed in a freak plane crash.

One I should have been on.

From good luck or just chance I was alive and she was dead. Five years ago, we were headed to Sweden for the summer, when I was separated from her in the crowd headed on the US flight. I guess when your 6, US looks like UK, so I thought I was on my way to Stockholm to meet up with my dad, "He's just busy, sweetie." was what my mom told me.

Too busy to come home, to busy to see his family, too busy for everything 'not' important, like my mom's funeral.

I ended up at the JFK airport, waiting with a cranky social services lady. She wore neon orange lipstick and a tight black dress with a stiff bun. She obviously did not find much joy in her work, seeing as her only response to me was; "Uh huh." so this was our whole conversation for 4 hours,

"Where's my mommy?"

"Uh huh."

"Does that mean she's here?"

"Uh huh."

"When's she gonna pick me up?"

"Uh huh."

"When's that?"

"Uh huh."

"Uh huh?"

"Uh huh."

"Uh huh."

At around midnight, she got a call from the British airline,

"Uh huh. Uh huh. Uh huh… Oh…" She paused, "Uh huh..." She looked at me with only the slightest bit of sympathy hidden in her dull eyes. "I'll tell her." She place the phone down gently and looked me straight in the eye.

"I don't think your mom's going to pick you up anytime soon, honey."

"Uh huh?"

9 years later, I woke up with a sword at my neck.

To most people, this would be horrifying, but to me, this was a daily occurrence. But back to the point, (Ha, see what I did there?)

Over me stood two girls about my age pointing weapons down at me.

The first girl had jet black hair with green and purple neon highlights streaking through her short hair and looked a little gothic with her leather jacket and denim jeans. But her eyes… they were so complex with multiple shades of amethyst almost like her eyes were seashells. Oh yeah and she had a sword. Completely unmentionable since she was holding it to my throat.

Anyway the second girl was about two inches shorter than the first and had shoulder length brown hair in a braid with one dirty blond streak on the right side. She wore a gray t-shirt and camo pants with black combat boots. Her eyes were gold and luminous and they reminded me of someone important, at least someone I should know. Anyway she had a silver bow and arrows strapped to her back, along with a sword, forged of what seemed like celestial and imperial gold.

So naturally, like a regular person, I turned to them and said "Well, Hello there. Lovely weather, don't you think?"

The first girl grunted and turned to the second.

They locked eyes with each and stood there as I cleared my throat awkwardly. After about 10 seconds, the first girl looked back at me and said "Do it."

The second girl nodded and lifted her hands to her temples and seemed to be looking straight through me. Her eyes started to glow gold, and I turned to the other girl and said "Is that normal or...?" The girl said nothing and pressed her sword a little deeper into my neck. "Quite." Then her face contorted into a softer expression, "Just don't move."

Then I felt a slight tingling sensation in my head like someone was looking through my thoughts. "_Holy. Cow." _I thought. "_There is a girl. reading. My mind." _Then the weird feeling stopped. I looked up, and the girl said to the first girl, "She's one of us Amber."

They lowered their weapons.

The first girl then said "I'm Amber and that's Grace." she said solemnly. "Astrid." I said. "Uh quick question, is that girl telepathic?" Grace smiled "Yes, I am. And you have a hint of charmspeak in your voice." I grinned back. "Cool! You guys are freaks like me. I feel so loved." Amber narrowed her eyes. "I'm not a freak." Grace motioned not to add on. "So any other surprises I should know about?"

Grace laughed. "You have no idea. But enough boasting, I suppose we can trust you now?"

"You better or I'm kicking you out of my house." I responded.

"Just like that, we're a team on a mission." said Amber, clearly not approving our little group.

"We didn't come for a playdate," said Grace.

As we settled down for the night, I noticed how cold it was and made a fire by heating up some logs with my hands. After some compliments from Grace and a mumble from Amber, I said, "Let's play a game, to get to know each other, _Answer the questions or die!"_

"You're gonna fit in great. Let's play." said Grace.

"Okay…. Amber, what are your magical powers that you'd like to share with us?" I started. She sat up and made a brisk movement with her hand and made all the water from her water bottle splash onto the fire. "Goodnight." she said stiffly.

"Party pooper." I mumbled and went to sleep.

Correction. _Tried_ to sleep. The thing was, about ten minutes after Amber shut me down, she sat up out of her sleeping bag and was basically guarding us.

The next week once we had gotten to know each other, I'd developed a schedule to pass time. Wake up for morning guard at exactly 5:00am, (Grace was in charge of time with an uncanny knack for telling the exact time) guard till 7 and then wake up everyone and eat breakfast, take a super long shower(until Amber makes the water cold at least), (I literally make my own songs in there) go on the trampoline and sing for about three hours, (until Amber yells at me) eat lunch on the trampoline, sing and bounce (until Amber yells at me... again) then make dinner, eat dinner, set up the fire for the night, and go to sleep. I was doing flips on the rusty old trampoline Grace pulled out of the garage in the backyard of our cozy abandoned home when I heard voices from the woods. I leaped to the top of a tree and found the source of the whispers. Two tall boys armed with swords stood on the edge of the clearing looking back at our house with their backs to me. I couldn't see much, but the first one had messy blond hair and a black sword that seemed to be sucking the color out of everything said:

"Wally, Chiron said they're here!"

The other boy had spiky red hair (like he enjoyed sticking his fingers in wall sockets) held a bronze sword.

"All I see is an abandoned house! How can we get demigods that don't exist!?"

"They're in the house genius! But lets wait until one of them comes out instead of us barging in." said the first boy. I narrowed my eyes. When I jumped through the open window, I knew the boys had started to follow me. Also because the the boy with the red hair said "Dude, I just saw a girl leap through that window. The first boy nodded. "Pursue, but maintain distance. And don't speed up there and scare them."

"_Speed up?" _I thought. "_What could that mean?" _I quietly sprinted to the hallway door and knocked three times and a hand pulled me in. Grace closed the door quietly and crossed her arms. "Why are there two boys outside?!" demanded Amber. Of course that's when I started blubbering, " Well I was flipping on the trampoline and then they came out of the woods and the blonde was hot did I just say that ok I did but anyway the redhead said, oh that's cool it rhymes anyway he said, 'How can we extract Demi... Something that don't exist' and I was like sneaky ninja style through the window and here I am!" Grace just stared at me.

"Then what are you doing just standing here?!" demanded Amber. "They've found us," muttered Amber. " Go back out there and see if they're a threat! Grace go with her so she doesn't hop out and greet them. I'll pack up camp and we regroup back here at sunset." Amber said.

"We don't know if they're friendly or not yet!" I said. "Bring your weapons, no excuses." said Amber flatly. "Yeah, yeah, always hostile." Grace looked at me and said in my mind, "_Don't make her angry, bad things happen." _I sighed and nodded. "Remember, covert." said Amber. As we walked away I asked Grace, "What's covert?" She grinned and said "Classic Sunny."

After I said that I walked out and ninja-d my way into the tree as silent as a squirrel and watched the two boys. The redhead (Wally I think) said " Did you hear that?" and the other boy said "What?" I listened this time and there it was a small rustle in the leaves where Grace went.'_Grace get out of there!' _I said in my mind to her, and two seconds later she materialized next to me. "_How are you doing that?"_ I said through the link. "_Invisibility." _she replied. "_Ugh, so unfair." _I thought. "_Shh.. you're thinking too loud, they'll hear you!" _responded Grace. "_On three, one…" _we pulled out our weapons "_two…" _we got ready to leap "_three!" _ We jumped from the tree and launched a full attack on the two boys. I threw my daggers at the blond while Grace went metal to metal with the second boy, Wally. "_I hope you realize we can end this in five seconds with Amber or just actually trying." _I said through the link

"_True, but we got to make seem like we're weak. No powers until needed." _replied Grace in my mind. I focused my attention back on the boy, who was dodging my daggers and trying to reason with me at the same time. "We're not here to hurt you! We're trying to help you!" the first boy said. "Help us with what? Does it look like we need help?" I said as I jabbed his shoulder.

He sidestepped and weakly attempted to disarm me. _"Grace, please lets get Amber this is pointless."_

"_Fine, cover me."_ she said through the link as she leaped up into a tree and started to call Amber through the link.

When I turned back to where the two boys should have been, only the blond one stood in front of me. "What the…" I started, looking around for the redhead Wally, I turned around and saw him pursuing Grace.

I got my bow and aimed it at him. Before I could shoot, the other boy stepped in front of me. I said "What are you doing?!" The boy looked at me with intense black eyes,"If you really want to take us out , then shoot me" he said. In the background I could hear his partner say "Dude! Arrows hurt!"

I just couldn't do it.

"No."

"What?" said the second boy

"I said no, I can't do it," I said as I lowered my bow.

"I can't just kill him, I'm not a murderer," I said with a sigh as I held out my hand.

He looked at it suspiciously as if I was gonna judo flip him when Grace landed back down from the tree with Amber and the redhead and told the first boy,"Dude, be happy she's giving you the option."

I looked at her like she was crazy and said "I've only judo flipped you ONCE and that was because you spilled your water bottle all over my phone where I just downloaded 50 songs!"

"Which Amber fixed and you did by hacking the phone and getting them for free,"

"I don't get it, music should be free to the world so everyone can enjoy it," I said dreamily.

"Sure Sunshine sure," said Amber

"Don't call me Sunshine!"

"Fine Sunny,"

"Hey, thats not what I meant! Where are you going?! Hey come back!"

"I got to get our supplies that we left in the warehouse,"

"Come back! We need to talk this out with them!"

I yelled back but she just shook her head and walked toward the house. I turned back to the boy who was staring at me like I was crazy. "What?" I said " Free to the world,really?" He responded. "Whatever, who are you and where did you come from!?" "Ok, well I'm Andrew Mace Reckonson and I'm a demigod which I think you know, and that boy with the redhead is "Wally West!" he interrupted. "I'm a demigod too! My father is Hermes and Andrew's a Hades kid." Me and Grace just looked at him. "And we are here from Camp Half Blood to get three demigods, you guys, and we don't know who their parents are I think you three are them so please be…."

"Helpful." finished Andrew. I looked at him for a second before saying,"Sure as I said earlier you can call me Astrid..."

"Astrid, what are you doing!?"

It was Amber walking back from the house. I didn't know what her problem was, these people seemed fine to me, but then again, I thought a dracae we fought last week was an innocent cheerleader… blowing up the front yard… real nice.

"What now Amber?" I asked with a sigh.

Grace looked between us as if not sure whether to say something or be silent. "They're the people who are going to take Grace away!" This was news to Grace, who stared at the boys and fiddled with her sword hilt, ready to pummel them. I jumped back, startled, and turned around to Andrew who had a grim look on his face "You're taking away Grace?"

"We don't have a choice, it's the god's orders, we are supposed to find the six demigods of the new prophecy. We don't know who though, but we have to, we don't have a choice,"

"Demi-what? A prophecy?,"

"Long story. Chiron…"

"The horse man from Greek mythology? Are you mental?" asked Amber.

"Yes, and no. Anyway 'the horse man' is our camp director. He sensed a powerful godly force here. So that meant either powerful demigods, or the world was ending. So he sent us."

"You _are _mental." mumbled Amber

"So are you guys coming?" he said, ignoring Amber.

I looked at when Amber yelled "What are you doing?!"

"I'm going to think,"

"There is nothing to think about, we are not going!"

"Maybe I want to go," I said then walked off not wanting to talk anymore.

"Can 'Grace' speak for herself?" We all turned to her.

"Thank you. Astrid..." I grumbled. "and Amber, you know we need help. We can't run forever. And I'd rather none of us die, please and thank you. So I think we should go. I don't trust you two, but I trust you're telling the truth."

The boys looked at us wearily, and I realized that we were coated with blood, mud, and monster dust, not a flattering combination. Five seconds passed. Ten.

Amber groaned, "Fine."

"But first I think we should get to know you before we run off with you people," she said.

"We're a team now," said Grace. We exchanged uneasy glances,

"...whether we like it or not."

**AN: So wadya think please r&amp;r. The team hopes that whenever you are reading this you had a wonderful day but since it's New Years for us "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" We will add the Percy Jackson characters later on in the story promise. I would add as much as I could but I don't think the team would be happy if I added everything we had.**

**Yours truly,**

** BookLovers3 **


	3. Say What!

**A/N; Heylo! Dis is Amber! And no I'm not as grumpy as I am in the fanfiction. I promise! Actually Amber lightens up a little when...what's that little subconscious? Don't give them any spoilers? Okay! Sorry! But she isn't always grumpy, she has a reason for it too. I feel really guilty too, I don't even have a next chapter doc for my fanfiction, but I'm updating our group one. But this one was already written. Someone just had to post it. Oh yeah! Okay I seriouly couldn't think of a name for this chapter. I think it captures the main idea though...  
**

**Disclaimer; We do NOT own PJO. Or the song Fire N' Gold by Bea Miller. Buyt we do own the OCs, which is like everyone so far...But we don't own PJO or Fire 'N Gold**

Chapter 2

Andrew Reckinson

August 4, 2014

5:03pm

Richmond, VA

I watched Astrid walk off. A warm charisma flew off her in waves, She had long midnight black hair and beautiful blue eyes….. wait, beautiful?  
I'm so messed up from this whole experience. But anyway, she wore a silver shirt with dark blue jean shorts (considering it was fall I was kind of confused but said nothing) and a jacket that held her daggers and that strapped her bow onto her back.  
"She's is pretty…" I thought after she went off. The girl, Grace, looked at me funny with her intense gold eyes. "These girls are something else," I thought. Though

I had no idea how much more crazy this extraction would get.

_**2 weeks later**_

So we stayed in their house for two weeks and we got know them. Ast-, sorry Midnight she was really nice and was super ADHD and burned most of it out jumping on the trampoline and playing 12 instruments at once. I started to really like her for well... her. I also learned that Amber does not like people flirting with her, and Wally figured that out the hard way when she (literally) threw him out the window as soon as he called her "babe". So I knew to sleep on the opposite side of the room next to Wally when we were choosing spots for our sleeping bags. I also learned that Amber hates it when people follow her, which isn't an issue.

Another thing I learned was, Midnight loves singing. But whenever she's on the trampoline and she's singing, apparently I'm not allowed to listen because it could rupture my ear drums, make my eyes bleed, and cause heart failure if she sings too loud. Though when she sings normally it's amazing. So one time when she was following her regular schedule, singing on the rusty trampoline until Amber yelled at her for no reason, I figured 'This is my chance' so I walked over to her and said, "Hey can I listen to you sing?" She looked at me for a minute then said yes. I was thrilled until I heard her mutter, "Shut up!" I looked down sheepishly, "Sorry… I should go back in…" She raised her eyebrows until she realized what she said and then quickly said "No,no,no, that wasn't for you, that was for Grace she said "Don't kill him." and I said "Why would I, shut up." really sorry uh singing yeah," She said this all in one breath. Talk about antsy "Wait…" I said, "Grace is in the house… so how can you…" I asked.

"Hear her? She's telepathic."  
"Who the what now?"  
"Telepathic. Being able to communicate through thoughts."  
"Right… anything else we should know about you guys? Like you 'forming earthquakes' by making a fist? Or controlling magical sunlight?"  
"Actually yes, how'd you know?"

I just stared at her. Me and Wally had been trying to piece together who their parents were so we could get them to camp. Astrid seemed like an Apollo child and Amber like a daughter of Poseidon but Grace? Clueless. Well Wally did think she was a daughter of one of the Big Three Gods. But I shouldn't be thinking about that now, we need to gain their trust, so I should listen to her sing. No other reason than trust…. I thought. On a mission. Really need to stop thinking stuff since Grace's a telepath.

"So, umm what song do you want me to sing?" asked Astrid. I snapped back to reality."Uh...whatever song you want" I responded.

"Okay how 'bout one by Bea Miller?" she asked tentatively. She had a hopeful gleam in her deep blue eyes.

"Oh…. oh uh sure." I stuttered, before I could ask who that was.

She took a breath and sang,

"_Like an astronaut that's scared of heights_

_With a heart that's beating at the speed of light_

_You've been waiting for this feeling all your life_

_Sometimes it's just hard to realize_

_When you're stuck in a moment_

_And your spark has been stolen_

_This is our time to own it_

_So own it_

_Baby we were born with_

_Fire 'n gold in our eyes, eyes_

_With fire 'n gold in our eyes, eyes_

_Got lightning in a bottle_

_Hands on the throttle_

_Even in the dust we shine_

_With fire 'n gold in our eyes, eyes_

_There is something different about you and I, 'bout you and I_

_And I feel like I have knew you my whole life_

_There is beauty behind every tear you've cried_

_Sometimes it's just hard to realize_

_When you're stuck in a moment_

_And your spark has been stolen_

_This is our time to own it_

_So own it_

_Baby we will born with_

_Fire 'n gold in our eyes, eyes_

_With fire 'n gold in our eyes, eyes_

_Got lightning a bottle_

_Hands on the throttle_

_Even in the dust we shine_

_With fire 'n gold in our eyes, eyes_

_There is love inside this madness_

_We are walking on the moon_

_Though I don't believe in magic_

_I believe in me and you_

_I believe in me and you_

_I believe in me and you_

_Baby we were born with_

_Fire 'n gold in our eyes, eyes_

_With fire 'n gold in our eyes, eyes_

_Got lightning a bottle_

_Hands on the throttle_

_Even in the dust we shine_

_With fire 'n gold in our eyes._"

Stunned, I asked a couple seconds after I processed the song, "Wow, that was amazing! So can your singing really do all the stuff they said?" I asked

"Yes which comes in handy with monsters. Grace is pretty powerful too."  
"What is it about Grace, I mean how powerful can she be?" She turned away looking like she wanted to say something, but catching herself.

"That's not for me to say."

"Does she scare you because we can just-"

"No! I won't let you! If you want her you have to take us too!"

"All demigods matter..." I started.

"You know, I think that's enough for today." She said coldly. As I felt the temperature drop. I thought only Hades kids could do that... maybe she's a Hades kid then I'd have a sibling. I quickly banished the thought of a sibling.

"What?"

"I'm saying that I think you have heard enough for today and you should leave before you get hurt."

I sighed. So, so, so, stupid. "Maybe Wally could get through to Grace..." I thought tentatively, " or make things worse." Miserable, I trekked inside to at least try to get someone on my side, until I heard Astrid scream. The monsters were here.

**A/N; I LOVE FIRE N' GOLD! Love, love, love it! Listen to it! Very good. I'm done being hyper now. Well...as non-hyper as I can get, XD. I don't really know what to write here ... Oh I know! I hope to get system on updating and shtuff. I'll talk to Grace and Sunshine (aka Sunny, Midnight, or Astrid). Cuz right now the system is whoever-feels-like-updating-can-do-it. Not so efficent, eh? I hope to update soon. My POV is coming up next! I think... the next one is probably gonna be urm...lemme check. Be right back!**

**I hate putting stuff like this in the group's author's note cuz then I feel like I'm making this story an advertisement...But, people who read SmileABunch6396's fanfiction (mine, aka Amber) I hope to be updating soon, but first I have to write it. So it could take 1-2 weeks to get it up, with the editing process, and all that good shtuff.**

**`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`()()()()()()()()()()-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**I'm bakc!The next chap is gonna be Wally's POV. Oh and the window thing is an inside joke. I do have trouble with the logicistics of that though...I think Wally's shorter than me though..That might work. Whatever. The chapter after Wally is me though! I think you'll understand everyone a bit better after they get to CHB. Except maybe Grace. But than again, I don't even understand her right now. I think only Grace (the one who made her up) understands her.**

**Excuse the stinky grammar and shtuff. We're middle schoolers, we ain't got the best grammar skills.**

**Please review! We like to hear what you people think! Please and thankyou!**

**Your Awesome Authors,**

**BookLovers3**


	4. Wally

**A/N; My gosh we stink at this. It's Amber again. Here's Wally's chapter! He's pretty cool. I'm trying to figure out a schedule for this but with all of this school crap we're dealing with, we haven't had a good conversation about this fan fiction for like three months. You will probably be hearing me most of the time, Sunny and Gracey are mostly keyed into their school work. They're GT-ers (gifted and talented). So they're working their butts off. But I'll stop excusing them, cause they DO have a lot of extra time on their hands. But than again...so do I. So I guess we're all at fault.**

**Disclaimer; We don't own PJO. We only own Wally, Astrid (Sunny/Midnight/Sunshine), Ambrosia (Amber), Andrew, and all the other OCs I totally forgot to mention.**

Chapter 3

Wally

August 3, 2014

5:07pm

Richmond, VA

I don't even know why I'm on the extraction squad.

I overheard Percy, my sword play trainer tell Chiron, "He's impulsive, immature, and reckless! I know his… condition… makes him like that, but its no excuse for him to drop all the extra training dummies on the class just to beat his opponent. He can't possibly be part of the extraction squad. "

I heard Chiron sigh and say,"Percy, you were just like him when you were 11. Give the boy a chance. His speed is an advantage and he hasn't left camp since…"

Percy groaned. "Fine. But are you sure he won't crack once he gets closer to his hometown?"

"Give the boy a chance Percy. I have a feeling he'll be needed on this expedition. Also, tell Leo to fit him for his weapon."

"Sir, he can't use a sword."

"Well, then he gets the...uh, honor... Of being Leo's guinea pig."

Their conversation continued until the point where I couldn't stand to hear my mentor and one of the greatest demigods of all time talk behind my back.

My speed, that's what it always came to. Kinetic speed electricity particles that had blended with my genes was what Chiron called it.

Being a son of Hermes, my speed would be slightly higher than most people, but after the accident… I was as fast as light, only 2% slower than my father. But putting any demigod outside of the property lines is almost always fatal, so Percy volunteered an "experienced" swordsman to go with me. Andrew Reckinson, son of Hades. Dark and gloomy, I'd heard too many rumors that his death glares actually killed, along with his Stygian iron sword. But that wasn't what I was worried about at the moment, being Leo's lab rat was more pressing. After the Giant war, Leo built his own forge in the woods next to Bunker 9 to prevent blowing up the whole camp.

The craziest things came out of his forge, a pink chicken clucking madly, what seemed like a tornado alarm, and one weird time, Leo himself was thrown out of the door by his automations. I'd hoped not to end up like the chicken, grilled and seasoned on Leo's desk the next day, but even that was too much to ask for since as soon as I walked in, my shoe set on fire.

"Leo!" I shouted out through the roaring fire. He was blasting his flame-thrower hands at what seemed like a pair of celestial bronze hand armor gloves and a pair of red goggles. I ran through the sweltering forge looking for what Piper kept in case this happened, which seemed to come in handy a lot more than it should've.

_Come on, come on…. water! There! _I thought. I burst for the bucket and dumped it on his head.

He turned around quickly with his fist on fire, ready to play a little game I call, "Barbeque Wally," but luckily he recognized me. "Wall-man! My man! What can I do for you? Wait, weapons yes! For your first extraction! Yes! Always the best." he grinned.

I frowned.

"What were you burning?"

"Those? Your new weapons, duh!"

"Okay..." I muttered, not sure why he'd be burning my gear...

"Relax, they're fireproof, waterproof, monster proof,weapon proof, well, everything proof!" He started steaming like he always does when he's excited.

"Calm down Leo, or I'll have to douse you again."

"Right, Right." He eyed the bucket wearily."Anyway, seeing as you're not uh... 'gifted' with a sword, I made you gloves so you can run up and box the monsters in the face! And the goggles are for when you're running you kick up dirt. They're fireproof, waterproof..."

"I get it!" I interrupted.

"Meh, you no fun… anyway the goggles are heat sensitive so when you flip the knob on the right…" He demonstrated, "knob to the left, X-ray," He tapped it and handed them to me. He sensed my unease and said, "Don't worry, if you do combust you'll have ten minutes to say goodbye to the world." That didn't exactly reassure me. But I decided to take them anyway, magical items are always useful.

If only I'd combusted instead.

**A/N; I feel like this chapter could've been soooo much longer, and better. But this kinda needed to be short. I think it's just a filler, but it might help you understand Wally a bit better. I dunno. I think it was just to help fill in some blanks about Wally and the mission. I dunno. I didn't write this one. My chapter is next though. I need to finish it though...and the other chapter for my own story. I definatley have my work cut out for me.**

**Your Authors,**

**BookLovers3**


	5. Flowery Hags

**A/N; Heylo! Amber again! I'm sorry for the wait. I'm still working out the kinks of writing multiple stories at once. I don't how you people do that! Anyway. First thing, I had tyo change the fact that this chapter was supposed to be my POV, I really want to wait until the...sixsome? Is that a word? I dunno, if it isn't I just made it a word.  
Another thing; I didn't go through and proof-read this chapter like I usually do. Grace wrote this chapter. I don't want to hate on the GT kids but it is kinda funny to know that I know a bit more on grammar than Astrid and Gracey. So moral of the story the grammatical errors are NOT my fault. **

**Disclaimer; We donut own PJO or HoO. (No pun intend- who am I kidding of course the pun is intended! That's why I put it there a derr!)**

Grace Kemp

August 18, 2014

2:07pm

Richmond, VA

Have you ever had a super-powered friend get angry?

Then have to be the one to calm them down?

Not fun.

Amber was still fuming about Wally calling her babe, in which she had already thrown him out the window (I'm dead serious, no joke) but otherwise, Wally was quick, so that was the only contact she made.

But still, Amber pretty much blew up the bathroom and half our supplies with water in them,

so I resorted to holding her back against the wall, while she cussed in what seemed like Greek at me and Wally, somewhat annoyed that Astrid and Andrew were jumping on a trampoline while I was in charge of Wally and Amber _not _killing each other.

Once she was back to normal and had even shaken hands with Wally and he apologized, she tried to rehydrate our freeze dried food.

"Well, now we don't have to worry about ever having to go to the bathroom again," grumbled Wally as he started to mop up the bathroom with a fire blanket we found downstairs in the toilet factory, though they only used porcelain and water...

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" a scream pierced the air

"Astrid." we all said at the same time.

Immediately, we lept out the window towards them, only to find a monstrous black hound with Andrew's sword through its mullet.

Astrid on the other hand, looked worse.

Battered and bruised, she had cuts all over (mostly on her face) and looked like she was about to go out hung from the other monster's hand, a ten foot tall bullish humanoid had one of his meaty hands wrapped around her, while his other hand was wrapped around a battle axe formed in an omega symbol, wrapped in necklaces with strange looking beads on them.

Andrew kept his eyes on the freak, along with his sword pointed at its gut.

"Don't. Move," he managed.

We froze in place, knowing even a small sign of fighting back would be fatal to Astrid and probably Andrew as well.

Luckily, the bull thing was 1) too busy watching Andrew or 2) too stupid, to notice my eyes glow, a sign I would pretty much go nuclear on him.

"_Get a running start, Wally" _Andrew's voice echoed in our heads.

"_That's a… The Minotaur." _responded Amber,

"_What's he gonna do, call it 'babe'?" _I thought sarcastically.

"_One time! Once!" _he called back, "_Yeesh. But got it boss-man"_

As he backed up and pulled a pair of goggles over his green eyes, I wondered how heroic we would look after he failed and got us all sliced and diced.

The big baddy snorted wildly and started to press his blade a little farther into her spine, causing Astrid to wince slightly and close her eyes.

Then a blur of red and yellow rushed past us, and returned with Astrid, wide-eyed and breathless.

And thats when we probably gave the monster nightmares forever.

Andrew lunged at it with his sword, slashing and smashing every open spot in between his armour, while Wally literally ran circles around him, Amber power-washed his beady eyes with a hose, and I levitated random large deluxe toilet into his face.

I almost felt bad for him, if he hadn't made a threat on our lives, of course.

Instead of him collapsing, he burst into multi-colored dust, and blew away in the wind.

"Well, that was… new…" started Astrid as she passed out.

Andrew rushed to her side and propped her up, pulled a square of a golden food and popped it in her mouth.

Instantly, her eyes flashed open.

"What are those, caffeine squares?"

"Ambrosia." muttered Amber. I turned to her,

"You mean… you?"

"No."

"It's like.. instana-heal pills." said Wally. "Or steroids."

"Not helpful." I said throwing him a hasty glare.

Astrid looked like she would vomit, "I took steroids?!"

"No! Ms. Helpful here…" I gestured to Wally,"...was kidding. I think."

"That's… much clearer." she said sarcastically.

Andrew stood, "It's not caffeine, it's not pills, and it's definitely not steroids. It's Ambrosia, its a healing food, like Amber said"

He and Wally exchanged a glance, "Which proves we were right."

I narrowed my eyes, "About what? That Amber's named after a medication?"

"You're demigods."

"Demi- what now?" asked Astrid weakly.

"Demigod, noun, a mythological being who is partly divine and partly human; an inferior deity," grumbled Amber unhappily. "Except this is no longer mythology, it's our life."

"Where'd you find that definition? ?" I asked.

"Actually yes" she retorted glaring.

"Doesn't matter. You all know you have 'outstanding or god-like tributes', since most mortals can't sing people to death or blow up bathrooms."

"You say mortals like we're not." I said.

"And technically regular people _can _sing someone to death, if they're _that _bad... though its easier to blow up bathrooms…" noted Wally.

Amber groaned, growled, and scowled at the same time.

"Look, we can't really explain right now, but we have to move."

"Where?" asked Astrid, "We're fine here."

"We have a base in New York." he said "It'll be safe there."

I tensed. I remembered growing up there, but I decided not to mention the details… though my father…

"_Stop it." _I thought. "_I'm not gonna feel bad for myself."_

Instead I asked "Can she even walk?" I said as I pointed to Astrid, who looked even more confused than me.

"Of course." snorted Wally, and Andrew helped her up… was she blushing?

Anyway, we trudged back inside and grabbed our supplies (though we threw the freeze dried food to the squirrels) and assaulted the boys with questions the whole way to the train station:

"Where in New York?"

"Who runs the base?"

"Why we were there monsters following us?"

"Who are you guys?"

"Why did you have weapons?"

"How the heck is that graffiti on a 50ft tall bridge?"

Well, at least me and Astrid did. Amber walked on the edge of the group, muttering something about griffins, so we decided not to bother her.

By the time we reached the station, Astrid was paler and we hadn't eaten a decent meal since last week, seeing as we'd been living on old bread and water from streams Amber had filtered with her hands (can regular kids do that Wally?) so we bought a big Italian sandwich and boarded the train. Our car was relatively empty, though three old ladies sat a couple rows in front of us.

All three of them wore flowery hippy dresses, only separated by different colored purses of shriveled leather.

We dug into our sandwich, though Amber watched them intently, as if expecting them to call the cops, seeing as we were underaged to be taking a train alone.

Though the ticket seller was busy playing Tetris on his computer, and Amber bought the tickets (she _was _the height of a 16 yr old) so we thought it was unlikely to get caught.

They seemed harmless, though they kept looking back at us, so either they really wanted our lunch, or they were out to get us. The more she looked, the more uneasy we all felt.

I made a telepathic link and thought, "_Those ladies, my 10 o'clock."_

"_What's your '10 o'clock'" _asked Wally

"_It's a positioning, but anyway the ladies in the front row. Threat?"_

"_Probably not." _responded Andrew. "_Just tourists."_

Amber snorted,"_Since when do people tour Virginia?"_

"_Now maybe?" _added Wally

I rolled my eyes as Amber said "_ETA to New York?"_

None of us had a watch, and there were no clocks in sight, but I somehow knew what time it was, if I focused, "_2:38:19. Or in army time, 14:38:19."_

"_Umm... are you like a clock or something." _asked Wally, just a tad bug-eyed.

I shrugged, "_Lucky guess?"_

Andrew shrugged back,"_Just keep a watch on those ladies."_

I looked out the train window, though I couldn't focus on the outside when in the reflection of the glass, as Andrew watched Astrid with a worried expression as she slumped against the seat.

Suddenly, the three old ladies rose from their seats.

"I need to use the bathroom." said the flowery hag #1.

"Me too." responded the second.

"Me three." added the last one in an identical raspy tone.

Andrew and Wally paled.

"Wait... Remember..." They looked at each other.

"Guys they just have to go to the bathroom, jeez."

"Not that, a story a guy at camp told us..."

They rose and walked to the bathroom on the opposite side of the car, though they watched us from the corners of their eyes… their… _red_… eyes? I eyed them suspiciously, joined by Amber's glare too, but Andrew dismissed it as he tapped his fingers on the rim of the seat. Astrid slept fitfully while Wally somehow had another sandwich in his mouth.

I rubbed the hilt of my sword, preparing to slice up some… whatever they were.

Amber woke up Astrid, while Andrew snatched the rest of Wally's sandwich in exchange for his celestial bronze gloves.

A sudden screech filled the air, and that's when the train flipped over.

**A/N; That's our sad, sad, sad version of a cliffie. I think. I hope to update in two weeks from now. I shall make a reminder now. DONE. I shalleo noto forgeto anymoreo. Do noto judgeo theo accento. Becauseo to be honesto Io do noto knowo whereo ito cameo from eithero. Okay, I'll stop. But I think I'll experiment. Grace and Astrid may not agree to this but boo-hoo you're not the one updating. So yeah.**

**Tell us (more like me...) what you think about Amber's muttering about griffins. (And I was right about Sunny hating me for it. She told me later. I know her so well...XD)  
**

**Okay so yeah. Please review, follow, and all that junk.  
**

**Yours Authors,**

**BookLovers3**


	6. Trains Hurt!

Chapter 5

Andrew Reckinson

August 18, 2014

2:49pm

Allentown, NJ

….

….

Ouch.

Trains hurt.

Especially when they fall on you.

My nose felt like it bent 90 degrees, though that pain was nothing compared to my ankle screaming,"YOU HURT ME! YOU HURT ME!"

In my state of deliriousness, I noticed that the plastic bags from Wally's Subway sandwiches made really nice pillows.

I only snapped out of it when I saw Astrid, her eyes glassy and a trickle of blood flowing out her forehead.

I army-crawled over to her, not caring if those old hags saw me through the gaping hole in the train, and pulled her out from the rubble.

She was still breathing, though raggedly, and her pulse was fine, but as I got closer, I saw a fragment of fang from our encounter with the hellhound lodged in her shoulder.

"_She's tough." _I thought, "_She didn't even complain."_

"_It won't matter if she's tough or not if we don't live." _said a voice in my head.

I looked around, noticing for the first time that Wally, Grace, and Amber were nowhere to be seen.

"_Stupid stupid stupid." _I thought to myself.

"_You got that right." _said a different voice. Amber?

"_Get out of my head. " _complained Wally's voice

"_All of you! Shut up! We have a freaking train on us." _said Amber's voice. "_Where's_ _Astrid?"_

_"Right here." _I responded, not mentioning her injuries.

A screech… ugh… like nails on a chalkboard times 1,000, filled the silence.

"_What the Hades was that?!" _questioned Wally.

"_Whose Hades?" _asked Amber.

"_My dad." _I responded.

"_What?!" _she demanded,

"_I'm pretty sure he's a god, so, no."_ said Grace's voice in my skull.

"_Exactly." _said Wally.

"_That is one of the stupidest things I've ever heard." _responded Amber.

"_Oh, so my family is stupid? What about your family, huh?" _I questioned .

"_Don't you dare."_

"_Oh I dare."_

"_I swear, I will -"_

"_SHUT UP!" _echoed Grace's voice.

Suddenly, the entire train lifted off of us.

To my left, Wally and Amber were paused in mid-strangle of each other, while Grace sat off to the right, eyes pure gold and hands extended in the direction of the floating train, her face scrunched up in concentration.

She made a fist, and the train ruins crumpled up into a steel and glass ball of about 120 tons, then made a throwing motion forwards a blank field, and what remained of the train sat in a huge crater. Out of breath, Grace sat down, not caring at all that the demon grandmas were still lurking somewhere.

Correction.

They were here.

What should've been the old ladies transformed into shrively (more shrively) hags, kicking aside random panicking mortals and stalking towards us with fiery whips in hand.

The Kindly Ones.

Percy Jackson had told us a story about how on his first quest the Furies had ambushed him and his friends on a bus, and I'm pretty sure they weren't that friendly to them either. I'm pretty sure they didn't earn t

"Amber! Fires!" I yelled. Some small ones were popping up from where their whips touched the ground, and we'd only be in more trouble from Chiron if we let so innocent mortals get B-B-Qed.

Amber nodded and summoned the water from a small river on the side of the tracks and doused most of the fires and the Furies themselves.

"ECCK! Wretched girl! You will pay!" the first screeched.

"Wretched girl!" said the second.

"You will pay!" added the third.

"Great." mumbled Wally, "They can talk."

As Amber finished up with the water, I heard a little girl with mousy brown hair mutter, "She's a waterbender!"

As I wondered what the heck that was, "The Waterbender" hit away a fireball inches from my face.

"Welcome!" she yelled as she challenge the beasts.

Grace had caught her breath and rose from the ground to join the fight, as I moved an unconscious Astrid behind a tree as to make sure they couldn't grab her.

As I turned back, I saw Amber go flying into Grace, her jacket on fire.

She pretty much looked like a flaming cannonball.

I felt bad for Grace.

Wally sped around them, causing the mortals to scream, "Tornado! Tornado! It's a red and yellow tornado!"

I ran through his mini-storm and got a lucky stab at the second hag in their confusion.

"PAY!" screamed the first and third in unison.

"NAY!" screamed back Wally, punching at the third hag.

The third screeched curses upon us as she knocked Wally into a bush with her whip.

Grace and Amber were back in the fight slashing and hacking until there was only one demon lady left, Alecto, the first fury.

She hissed in disgust,"You fate is worse than ours. Be warned, foolish children."

She gave Grace a special look of hatred and said, "Traitor. You father will not be pleased."

We naturally, let her stab Alecto in the face.

She dissipated into a clump of angry sand, and blew away in the wind.

"What was that all about?" asked Wally. "They especially hate your godly father?"

She shrugged."Maybe."

She obviously didn't wanna talk about it, so I changed the topic,"Where are we?"

"Somewhere in New Jersey." replied Amber as she dragged Astrid out from behind the tree.

"It's 4:12:08pm" responded Grace numbly before we could ask,"The sun sets at 5:04:58pm. We have 2 hours to get to New York."

"By foot?" asked Wally,"I can't carry all of you."

"You can't…" started Amber,"But maybe something else can..."

"I don't like where this is going…" started Wally.

"We need to get Astrid medical attention." I said.

She was paler than she was an hour ago and the cut on her head was still bleeding.

"Agreed… but how?" Wally asked.

"How do you feel about pulling a makeshift chariot?"


	7. Wally Plays Horse

**A/N; Heylo! Guess who it is! ...Naw I don't have patience. Dis is Amber! If you guessed it have a star; ******************. And no I'm not cussing at you. ;) Those are stars. Anyway I'm sorry for the wait blah, blah, blah, blah. Life's busy. This chapter though is one of my favorites. Even though it doesn't feature the fantabulas me. I have more to tell you at the bottom, so stay tuned! Hey guys its Astrid, um so amber posted this one early so I fixed it (idk if you noticed) but yea I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; We no own PJO. or HoO. We only own Ambrosia Ransom, Grace, Astrid, Andrew Reckinson, Wally West.**

**ON WIF DE CHAPTER!**

Chapter 7

Wally West

August 18, 2014

4:13 pm

Allentown, NJ

How did I feel about pulling a makeshift chariot?

Imagine carrying 4 teenagers in a chariot made out of train metal at the speed of sound.

Heavy?

Grace had snapped her fingers, and the metal from the wreck had rearranged itself into a chariot.

Cool, yes, but carrying it completely questioned if I even wanted to be a demigod anymore.

"Seatbelts on, people," we had tied rope around everyones' waist, "The Wall-man is about to give the ride of your lives!"

Before they could ask, I vibrated my sneakers and ran straight north.

I vaguely heard them grumbling and cursing as I ran past Staten Island two seconds later.

Suddenly, I heard Amber yelling behind me "Wheel's on fire! Stop!"

I slid to a stop next to the Verrazano-Narrows bridge.

Of course, I slid in front of a taxi.

The cab driver wasn't braking.

"Schist," I grumbled.

2 milliseconds before the car hit the chariot, I ran until time stood still.

I grabbed the driver, his passenger, Astrid, Amber, Andrew (whoa, alliteration overload) and Grace, and sped to an alley holding them all like kittens, by the scruffs of their necks.

Time resumed.

The guy and his passenger were gasping,"You… streak…"

They both fainted.

"4:39:23 pm." mumbled Grace.

Andrew knelt at Astrid's side. She was still unconscious, but the more we jostled her around, the more pale she got.

"Staten Island." he grumbled."Couldn't be Manhatten."

"4:40:45pm." added Grace.

"We have to walk." said Amber, "Can you lug Astrid to Camp, Andrew."

"Sure." He threw her over his shoulder like she was a feather and we set out for Long Island.

I sped us along every 100 feet while Grace muttered the exact times.

"4:52:09pm.

5:00:37pm

5:02:24pm"

"Shut up." I said in a sing-songy voice.

"5:02:26pm"

We managed to get to Brooklyn without strangling each other, but we were still too far away from Camp Half Blood.

We walked/ran through Howard beach, still almost 20 miles away from the Long Island sound, as the sun set.

The sky was blood red, hopefully not a foreboding omen to us from the gods.

"5:03:00pm." declared Grace as the last sliver of the sun sank below the horizon.

"We are _so _dead." I responded,"Could we make it to Manhattan?"

"Yeah, in half an hour," snorted Amber, "Minus the amount of time it takes to fight for our lives."

"I'm not playing horsey again," I stated firmly. People are heavy.

"Shadow-travel?" I asked Andrew.

"Not with all of you." he responded, "Just doing it by myself is worth a month in a hospital."

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Grace, "And i'm not going to even ask what Shadow-traveling is. I don't want to know."

"We can't exactly walk with her," said Amber, pointing to Astrid who was now laying in the sand

"We walk then," contemplated Andrew. "We're not leaving anyone behind."

"Did you not just hear me, we have an unconscious person!" shouted Amber getting frustrated.

"Why Manhattan?" asked Grace who completely ignored Amber.

Andrew looked in the distance, just making out the fading image of the Empire State building. "Reasons we don't have time for. But we could hijack a car."

"Fine, but I'm not driving," I blurted out immediately.

"Are you kidding, Bay-Watch? We're not gonna even let you sit in the front seat!" exclaimed Grace.

"Well thats nice. At least my super-powered friends trust me," I added sarcastically.

"More moving, less bickering," said Amber. "How about that one?" she asked, pointing to a green Volkswagen across the street. "We'll have to switch it out by Manhattan, don't want the monsters to recognize it."

We agreed, and piled in.

Andrew got to drive, Amber sat shotgun, Grace in the first row of seats with Astrid laid against a window, and me in the very back.

Grace was serious.

Amber was right, the car was small, and its gas was low, so it didn't matter if the beasties recognized, it would probably only go 25 miles.

Andrew gripped the steering wheel, "Buckle up."

We buckled.

He was a surprisingly good driver, and no one gave us a second look.

"Turn right on 157th street," said Amber, listening to the GPS.

"Okay, go for another mile then turn left."

We reached Queens in 20 minutes, but even then the car started to stutter.

"This is getting boring, turn some music on," complained Amber.

"Yeah it's boring," I added

"Fine," said Andrew and turned some music on.

Amber started humming along and tapping her feet.

I looked over to Astrid who seemed to be stirring.

"Uh guys…" I gestured to Astrid.

Andrew almost got us killed when he turned around to look.

He faced us for 5 seconds, which was enough for him to hit a newspaper stand.

"Gah! Dude!" I complained.

"Sorry," He muttered,"Astrid?"

Her eyes fluttered open, "Wha… What?" She looked around, confused.

"The music…" mumbled Andrew with wide eyes.

"The car…" mumbled back Grace.

Only then did we realize two things, 1) We were in Manhattan, 2) We had just killed a perfectly good Volkswagen.

We jumped out of the car, expecting an angry newsman to run after us with a rolled up paper and thwack us on the head, but luckily it was closed for the night.

We left an apology note on the dashboard of the car, and started walking.

We stayed with the crowd of mortals in Times Square to prevent monsters from locking in on us.

"What's the plan?" asked Amber.

We sat in the midst of the mob, cross-legged on the dirty sidewalk.

"We jump another car." I said immediately.

Astrid raised her hand, "Just a question, WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"Long, _LONG, _story. But we're in Manhattan now," supplied Amber smiling somewhat uncharacteristically.

"Let's get to a back road so we don't get arrested when we take the car."

We walked down a street cramped with apartments, but one had a decent car sitting out front.

The blue prius was parked in an alley and was out of sight from its owners and neighbors.

The apartment was standard, though it had a beautiful silver flower sprouting from the garden box, very uncommon for any sort or form of gardening to happen within a 20 mile radius of the city.

"There," I pointed out.

We creeped over to the building and I started my magic.

I had found out I was surprisingly good at breaking locks and hijacking things so this was right up my alley, so to speak, but the more modern the lock (or car) the longer it takes.

The tingling in my fingers told me I was making progress.

"It'll take me about 7 more minutes to get this opened. Stay alert," I said.

They nodded and sent up a temporary camp.

Andrew force-fed Astrid some more ambrosia while Grace and Amber scouted.

"_Least I won't die alone," _I thought bitterly.

"_It won't come to that, and you know it." _said Grace's voice in my head, though she faced the other way.

"_I know about your past. I read your mind the day you guys came."_

"_That's none of your-"_

"_I know what happened."_

She paused.

"_It wasn't your fault, Wally."_

I sighed, "_Why does this matter now."_

"_So we all have confidence when we 'die.'" _I grinned, just a little, but I think she knew.

"_This is almost nice of you!" _I responded sarcastically, "_What do I owe this honor?"_

"_Don't test your luck, Bay-Watch. I still hate your guts."_

"_I don't see how this is a pep-talk anymore…"_

A door closing interrupted the mental conversation.

"Step away from the car," said the figure's voice from the alley.

He sounded familiar...

"_Oh great."_ I thought.

"_Charge on three." _responded Grace, this time to everyone.

We backed away.

"_One."_

Whoever they were stepped closer, holding a... sword? Not a good sign.

"_Two."_

I got a slight running start.

"_Three!"_

We charged, but a wall of water intercepted our attacks.

"What the…" started Andrew before he was slammed with the hilt of the dude's sword in the gut.

He flew back into a brick wall, groaning.

"Oh it's on," snarled Amber. She drew water from a large puddle down the road and blasted it at him.

Or at least tried to.

The water bended around him and he responded to that by flinging it back at Astrid, who collapsed next to Andrew.

Amber ran back to check on her, only to be hit in the back with another blast of water, knocking her over.

I continued to open the car, though it would be hard to get all of them in the car.

"Keep going!" yelled Grace, "Get them in and drive!"

She held him 40 feet above the ground with her telekinesis, but he was quickly escaping her grasp. Now that he was held not in a dark alleyway we could see his jet black hair and struggling face, I vaguely remembered someone with the same features and hair.

"Drop. My. Boyfriend," growled a female voice from the same alley.

Those voices… I knew them from somewhere...

"Bad choice of words, lady," said Grace. "Leave me and my friends alone, and I'll put him down."

Her silhouette tensed. Her hair stuck out everywhere, curls snaking around her head. If we could see her face, she probably would be pretty angry.

"Thank you," said Grace, and nodded her head. "Load them in, Wally."

I nodded back and lifted them in the car.

After I had loaded them in the back and buckled them in and closed the door, I beckoned for Grace to get in.

The girl looked me straight in the eyes, like she was looking through my soul.

Grace stepped in the car tentatively and turned to me, "As soon as we get out of range, floor the gas pedal."

She opened the window and continued to restrain the guy.

We rolled about 20 miles per hour until we reached a decent distance, and she dropped him onto some grass.

"Go!" she shouted, and we sped down the alley.

She sighed deeply and put her hand to her forehead.

"Well that was… interesting."

We both started cracking up as we drove onto the Robert F. Kennedy bridge.

"Wally, this is a toll bridge, do we have money?"

"Schist. No. But I have an idea."

She gave me a skeptical look, but didn't say anything.

I drove up to the window and snapped my fingers in front of the drowsy looking toll collector, who held out her hand, waiting for money.

I snapped my fingers and she twitched.

"We already paid our fare, Miss," I said pretending to be annoyed.

She blinked, "Sorry… wait… do you have a license?"

I snapped again, "I already showed you! Do you want me to complain to your boss?"

"I'm so sorry sir."

"Oh, the prejudice of looking young!" I 'wailed'. Grace snickered into her hand.

She walked back to open the gate when she noticed the others in the back seat.

"Sir..." she started, looking scared to see bodies laying in our car.

She blinked again and said, "You didn't show your license! Stop!"

"Drive, Wally!" shouted Grace.

I broke through the tax gate, sending a jolt through the car.

We swerved and zoomed off the bridge, police in tow, until we lost them in rush hour and exited the highway, laughing all the way.

"That..." panted Grace,"...was ridiculous."

"My middle name is Ridiculous." I said, dead serious.

We cracked up again, almost hitting a tree in the process.

After a while, Grace broke the silence.

"You know, you're not so bad after all, Wally Ridiculous West."

I broke a grin.

"You either Grace ehh..."

"Grace Kemp," she offered her hand.

We shook just as Andrew woke up.

"What's going on?" asked Andrew

"We just got away from the cops but I'm surprised you woke up. With your injuries you should have been out for days" I said.

I looked at Astrid and said,"What did you do?"

Andrew looked confused but stayed silent while she said,"Well um... I don't really know... I... all I know is I was treating his cuts and they just started magically healing and I checked and none of his ribs are broken anymore either."

Grace must have noticed something I didn't because she said "Yeah but you did something... what did you do?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying... what did you do?" Grace asked raising her voice slightly.

"It's okay we just want to know what you did, we won't get mad," Andrew said calmly sitting up from his horizontal position.

"I sang, okay, I frickin' sang and I healed him I don't know how all I know is that was trying to fix his cuts and I started singing and he started healing!" She said sounding frustrated. "Why does it matter?"

Andrew and I exchanged looks like, "We're screwed."

"I hate when you guys do that," mumbled Grace.

**A/N; Do you know who the mystery people are? Cookies to those who can tell us! I know Grace will hate me for adding in those extra details about the character but boo-hoo them. When I edit/read the chapter I couldn't figure out who it was Astrid had to tell me. And she told me like I was an idiot but I couldn't take the context clues and figure who the heck the mystery people were. Two chapters until we do my POV! whoot whoot!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**no? :'( sad face.**

**Oh well. Ummm...anything else to say... Nothing little brain who likes to keep secrets, fine. Be that way.**

**I guess thats all then! Off to the world of Pangaea, faces, vertices, edges, adjectives, nouns, adverbs, conjunctions, and pronouns... (aka Science...{don't ask why we're looking at Earth in science, cuz quite frankly I don't know}, maf [or math], LA Language Arts.) Or basically all my shtupid HW.**

**You're Authors,**

**~BookLovers3**


	8. Sing Me To Life

****Hi guys, Astrid again, Um so yea ch 7. Uhhh lets see, I got Out of school Today so yea, yyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy! anyhow um enjoy? I Guess?****

****Disclaimer: we Do not own the percy Jackson series all Rights go to Rick riordan :'(****

**Chapter 8**

**Astrid Lockhart**

Gee, Andrew how many ribs can you break at once? I mean come on I crashed into the wall too and I'm fine, just a few scratches, but I'm fine. Boys, what are you gonna do, they're always trying to save the day.

I started singing 'cause it was boring and I wanted to distract myself from the blood. Not the prettiest thing in world.

_"We wouldn't be seen dead here in the day  
I guess you're lucky that it's dark now  
And if I like it then we'll stay  
Impress the empress, take a shot now_

We got the glow in our mouths  
White teeth teens are out  
White teeth teens are up for it

I know you love it when the hairpins start to drop  
I like your reckoning, but we got our methods  
And there's nothing here to stop, to stop this

If you want we'll help tonight to split its seams  
Give the bruises out like gifts  
You'll get the picture of your dreams  
I won't be smiling  
But the notes from my admirers  
Fill the dashboard just the same

_We got the glow in our mouths  
White teeth teens are out  
White teeth teens are up for it_

I know you love it when the hairpins start to drop  
I like your reckoning, but we got our methods  
And there's nothing here to stop, to stop us when we're up for it  
I know you love it when the hairpins start to drop  
I like your reckoning, but we got our methods  
And there's nothing here to stop, to stop this

_(And everything works out so good  
I wear the robe like no one could)_

I'll let you in on something big  
I am not a white teeth teen  
I tried to join but never did  
The way they are, the way they seem is something else, it's in the blood  
Their molars blinking like the lights, in the underpass where we all sit  
And do nothing  
And love it

And everything works out so good  
I wear the robe like no one could

We got the glow in our mouths  
White teeth teens are out  
White teeth teens are out,"

I was proud of myself, that was the first time I sang that song (by Lorde) by myself, well without the music in the background. Now back to Andrew. Ugh, blood here I come. I looked back over to Andrew because at the end of the song I had looked away and what I saw shocked me, his cuts were healed and I checked his ribs and none of them were broken anymore. OMGODS what did I do? No I didn't do anything, I couldn't have, all I did was sing... As Andrew stirred next to me I backed up and acted like I didn't do anything.

"What's going on?" asked Andrew.

"We just got away from the cops but I'm surprised you woke up. With your injuries you should have been out for days," Wally said.

He looked at me and said,"What did you do?"

Andrew looked confused but stayed silent while I said,"Well um... I don't really know... I... all I know is I was treating his cuts and they just started magically healing and I checked and none of his ribs are broken anymore either."

Grace must have noticed how I stuttered in the way I do when I'm lying because she said "Yeah but you did something... what did you do?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying... what did you do?" Grace asked raising her voice slightly, suspicion growing.

"It's okay we just want to know what you did, we won't get mad," Andrew said calmly sitting up from his horizontal position.

"I sang, okay, I frickin' sang and I healed him I don't know how all I know is that was trying to fix his cuts and I started singing and he started healing! Why does it matter?" I say frustrated.

Andrew and Wally exchanged looks like, "We're screwed."

"I hate when you guys do that," mumbled Grace.

"Why does it matter?!" I said again even more frustrated.

"Can you do it again?" asked Andrew.

"Do what?" I asked, more confused than before.

"Heal me again" he said.

"But you're not hu-" I stopped when he took out his sword and cut his arm, deep.

I screamed and said

"You idiot, why would you do that?!"

His face showed he was in pain but he smiled best he could and said,

"I have faith in you, sing something"

I was freaking out and the blood was making me dizzy but if what he was implying was correct and I could heal him I needed to before he bled to death.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea" said Wally starting to go towards Andrew to help him, ambrosia in his hand.

"No let her try, go on Astrid sing something," he said best he could.

_I remember when your head caught flame  
It kissed your scalp and caressed your brain  
(I remember when your head caught flame)  
Well you laughed, baby it's okay  
It's buzzcut season anyway  
(Well you laughed, baby it's okay)_

Explosions on TV  
And all the girls with heads inside a dream  
So now we live beside the pool  
Where everything is good

We ride the bus with the knees pulled in  
People should see how we're living  
(We ride the bus with the knees pulled in)  
Shut my eyes to the song that plays  
Sometimes this has a hot, sweet taste  
(Shut my eyes to the song that plays)

_The men up on the news  
They try to tell us all that we will lose  
But it's so easy in this blue  
Where everything is good_

And I'll never go home again  
(Place the call, feel it start)  
Favorite friend  
(And nothing's wrong but nothing's true)  
I live in a hologram with you  
Where all the things that we do for fun  
(And I'll breathe, and it goes)  
Play along  
(Make believe, it's hyper real)  
But I live in a hologram with you

Cola with the burnt-out taste  
I'm the one you tell your fears to  
There'll never be enough of us

Explosions on TV  
And all the girls with heads inside a dream  
So now we live beside the pool  
Where everything is good

And I'll never go home again  
(Place the call, feel it start)  
Favorite friend  
(And nothing's wrong but nothing's true)  
I live in a hologram with you  
Where all the things that we do for fun  
(And I'll breathe, and it goes)  
Play along  
(Make believe, it's hyper real)  
But I live in a hologram with you

As I was singing his cut got smaller and smaller until the end when there was just a small scratch on a big scar.

"Omgosh Astrid," said Andrew with wide eyes.

"Okay we gotta go, now!" said Wally looking scared.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To Camp Half Blood," Andrew said, a small smile playing on his lips, "I think I know which cabin you belong to."

**SOOOOOOOOOO whatd you think? pls Review, constructive Criticism always Appreciated. thanks BookLovers3**


	9. Griffin?

**A/N; Heeeyyyyy guys! It's the one and only Amber!**

***dodges knifes (or knives if your grammatically correct or boring)* yeah...I know it's been a long time. XD I've been floating around on Warriors forums for a while... so that's been taking up a lot of my free time. But I promise I'll be more committed to getting this worked on. But if you are on there...I'm Owlclaw963 so track me down (because i have no friends XD that's a lie i have a forum family, and a bunch of other people who are my friend XD)!**

**I've been working really hard on this though, and it was seven pages on Google docs so I really hope you enjoy this. (though most of it's dialogue) shaddup brain!**

**Disclaimer; We do not own all the original characters we do own the OCs (hence the name "Own Creation")...but yeah.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER MY MINIONS!**

**Chapter 8**

**Amber's POV**

"We know who Andrew's dad is, we know who Wally's dad is, and that's about it. Who's daughter do you think I am?" I ask the group, after listing the things we know, as we trudge along the sidewalks, we had to ditch the Volkswagen in Queens.

"I'd guess Poseidon," Andrew guesses.

"Same," agrees Astrid.

"Or Ares, if not Poseidon," Wally adds thoughtfully.

"She's definitely Poseidon because how else would she do her water power thing?" Grace points out.

"True enough," I say deciding that I am Poseidon. "Who's Astrid's godly parent- is the godly parent a girl or a boy?" I inquire turning to Astrid.

"Boy," she answers.

"So who do we think?"

"Apollo," Wally and Andrew say instantaneously.

"Well if that's what the experts say then I'm not gonna question them," Grace responds, shrugging.

"Okay now we have, Amber, Andrew, Wally, Astrid, but we still don't know Grace, any ideas boys?" I question.

"No," Andrew admits, Wally nodding in agreement with Andrew. "Sorry Grace."

"No it's fine," Grace brushing the apology off but not blowing them off.

"It doesn't make sense, your parents should have claimed you 2 years ago," said Wally "Well at least Amber and Astrid, how old are you again Grace?"

_Uh oh, _I thought, you should not have asked that question, Wally.

"Sixteen," hisses Grace, "older than both of these idiots."

"I'm not an idiot!" I protest vainly, knowing that once Grace is angry then we're going down.

"Oh well um, you know, it's just, well, uh, you're just, you know, a bit, um..." Wally stutters.

"A bit what Wally?" Grace was fuming.

"Well..." Wally pauses thinking about his response. "Short," Wally finally says quietly, beginning to cower behind Andrew.

Grace was on him in an instant, "I swear to you Wally Ridiculous West if you _ever_ say that again, _ever, _I will kill you!" Wally was nodding his head furiously, it was funny. I off-handedly think, Wally _Ridiculous_ West? That's the kid's middle name...didn't know adjectives could be names. Huh.

"So do we have any half-siblings?" I ask veering away from that topic.

"Amber, you do, you have Griffin, and _the_ Percy Jackson," Wally answers putting emphasis on the Percy Jackson like he was some big hotshot.

"Oh, wasn't he the kid who was a figurative for like stealing Gabe Ugliano's Camaro or something?" I ask.

"Yeah, Percy jumped off the St. Louis Arch, 'stole a Camaro', and a whole bunch of other no good stuff," Andrew says listing things that Percy did. I stopped, stiffening.

"_Amber?" _

_I paid no attention._

"_Amber! Seriously, listen."_

"_Mmm.." I mumbled and continued to attempt to read my book._

"_Ambrosia Aqua Ransom!"_

_I instantly jumped to attention and gave shot him my signature death glare._

_If looks could kill, I think I would be in juvie for murder._

"_Never. Call. Me. Ambrosia."_

_My brother gave me a sly grin. "Just look." He pointed out the car window at the St. Louis Arch. Everything looked normal, except for the kid on top._

_Just barely in sight, a boy stood on the observation deck in what seemed like a hole burned through the metal. Not exactly normal._

"_What the…?" I started, confused. But I didn't know how much more confusing the next thing he did would be._

_The boy jumped._

Now that I know what Percy did..I've gotta talk to this guy.

"He's in the same cabin as me right?" I ask, beginning to walk again.

"Yeah but I think that he's at his mom's house right now, taking a break," came the response.

"Okay what about that Griffin kid," I ask a letting a small ray of hope shine through.

"He's okay, I don't really talk to the Big Three kids, for a Hermes kids that's kinda like asking to be struck with lightning, splashed with water, or tackled by skeletons."

"Andrew?"

"Same, though I am one... I mean we eat at the same table because of the lack of Big Three kids, but we don't really talk...there, I'm just the freaky Hades kid."

"Are all Big Three kids like that? Too big and scary to be friends with?" Grace asks.

"Almost all of them, me and Nico-"

"Nico and I," Astrid corrects, instantly.

"Fine, Nico and I are like that, when Thalia's in town I'm left to myself, he kinda ditches me for her, and Jason is just there, not really having time for anything. When he does he hangs out with his girlfriend Piper," he continues.

"Great," I mumble, I know that I'm already kind of intimidating without meaning to, being a Big Three kid would demote me to even less friends. My taller build, and my almost ever present brooding look, isn't _all_ my fault. Right?

"What's that Griffin kid's last name?" I ask.

"I don't know, wasn't it like Random or something?" Andrew says, looking to Wally, somewhat mystified by the question.

"I think it's Ransom if I remember correctly," Wally says absentmindedly picking his nails. I gasp, breaking into a grin.

"How much longer until we get there?" I demand, a new energy pulsing through me.

"About two days by foot," Astrid guesses.

"And by chariot-"

"No," Wally refuses, loudly.

"Well if we wanna get there ASAP then you're gonna either play horse or we're walking across it, which it may or may not collapse," I say in an uncharacteristic sing-song voice. "In other words; do you want to get there now, or never?"

"I mean I guess not, but you weren't exactly in a rush when Astrid was _dying_," Andrew points out.

"She wasn't dying, she just passed out," Grace says with little sympathy.

"Yeah but she wasn't waking up," Andrew shoots back.

"Guys can we just go please?" says Astrid uncomfortably, clearly not liking being the center of attention.

I start to walk towards the strong smell of the ocean, I come to the edge, inhale and exhale the salty aroma. I breathe in and out, attempting to calming myself down.

"Just raise your hand if you want to get to Camp Half Blood now!" I demand the inhaling and exhaling thing not working.

Everyone but Wally raise their hands.

Wally sighed, "Fine, but I'm only taking one person. Andrew can take the rest."

"Wally you have to take at least two, and Andrew can only take...what three?" I tell him. "Two would probably be best, because I've never done this with more than one person,"

"I'd like Sunny with me because she's the medic, if you don't mind," Andrew says.

"Can I have her? Since I'm bringing more people, that is," Wally says.

"How about we ask her?" I suggest.

"Okay Astrid who do you want to go with Wally or me?" he asks.

"Um, I think I'll go with you, Andrew," she says voice quiet and shy, taking a step towards him, with a blush on her face- wait a blush? I'll talk to her about that.

"Wally, you're taking me" I declare bluntly, not offering any room for debate.

"So let me get this straight, I'm going with Andrew along with Grace, and Wally's running with Amber?" Sunshine asks, suddenly shifting her glance to Wally and Grace, "Wait, Wally how about you bring Grace too?"

I gave her a funny stare, not sure what she was doing.

She gave me a weird look in exchange and winked.

_Do you want World War III? Poor kid,_ I think. She shakes her head and makes a gesture with her hand that tells me she'll tell me later.

We all exchanged more weird glances like 'do we really wanna pair them up?' In my opinion you're asking the U.S. to be blown up, but everyone else seems to be cool with it.

Wally has a look of pure terror on his face… but also a strange look of excitement...? He shrugs, "Sure."

"If any of us get there early, and someone is conscious they need to find someone and tell them to prep medics at the canoeing lake, and Thalia's pine," Andrew says looking at Wally, and Grace who'd probably get there first being, only 2 percent slower than Hermes himself, and all.

"So I'm going to imagine a big sign that in Greek says 'Welcome to Camp Half Blood', the closest body of water to that is the canoeing lake then. It's in the edge of Sound Island, right?"

"Sounds about accurate, imagine a huge pine in the background though. And yeah."

We all look somberly at each other. I walk over to Sunny, and give her a hug, Grace pads over next to us and awkwardly joins the hug.

"Don't do anything stupid," I tell Sunny.

"Right back atcha Amber," she replies, she lets go and turns to Grace.

"Make sure she doesn't kill herself." We all have a laugh, and hug again. I pat Andrew on the back, and shake hands with Wally. Both of which are one of the best things you can get out of me for a boy. The boys do their weird bro hug, and salute each other.

"See you there," Sunny says.

"Ditto," Wally answers.

"Wait, why are we doing this?"I ask. "We're not gonna die."

"True dat, and I have no idea," Andrew responds, and claps Wally on the back one last time.

Wally awkwardly picks Grace up in a bridal position, causing her to blush. What is with my friends blushing for a boy? I distinctly remember Grace telling me she didn't like any boys, but here she is blushing over one. At least she wasn't like Sunny, pairing people up _and_ blushing more than Grace. I wonder who she's gonna set me up with.

I shudder at the thought of me dating anyone. Plus most boys hate me.

I watch as Andrew takes Astrid underneath a tree, turns her around and hugs her? While I walk towards the water, I groan as I realize that I still have to walk there. Unless I can just…nah that would mean that I'd have to ditch them. I couldn't do that (no matter how annoying West is).

I walk into the water and feel the cool murky New York water around my ankles.

"Hurry up!" whines Wally, I inhale deeply, clench and unclench my fists, trying to not pour my wrath out upon the poor kid, I already did that once... Grace probably didn't enjoy that. I concentrate on the waves lapping against my ankles trying to imagine it as a solid -ice. A straight pale white path appeared on the water. I look at Wally and Grace, Grace awkwardly hanging on Wally's back, and tug the rope that ties me to Grace and Wally.

I grab the rope that tied me to Wally cautiously and clung on for dear life as he ran _**way **_past the speed limits. Before we hit half of the path I realize that I need to make more path. I concentrate harder trying to imagine more path leading to Long Island Sound, then I tackled the water behind letting it disintegrate.

"Better," I mutter.

"Huh?!" Wally shouts not slowing his pace.

"Nothing!"

"Okay!"

I watch as hazy buildings whizz past. And within a minute I see strawberry fields.

"There it is!" Wally shouts over the wind.

"I only see strawberry fields!" I yell.

"Look closer!" Grace tells me over her shoulder.

I see it now.

A forest of trees and big building.

Suddenly I want to go faster. Faster than Wally. Faster than Hermes. I feel a tug in my stomach pulling me to this Camp Half-Blood.

Soon enough I find that I have made a pathway directly to shore and Wally is sprinting with Grace on his and me dragging

behind. I hear outbursts of whispers before I collapse. As I fade into unconsciousness I manage to whisper, "Griffin?"

When I wake up I see Grace beside me.

"Amber?" she whispers.

"Wharait?" I reply, my lips not wanting to form the words "what". She laughs.

"Guys she's awake!"

I look around trying to find the door. When I finally do Sunny, Wally, and Andrew are filing in.

"Are you happy now Amber?" is Andrew's greeting with a smile.

"Not yet-" I start but don't finish before Sunny tackles me in a hug. "Mmph."

"Hi Ambs," she says smiling.

"'Sup Watergirl," Wally greets.

"Hey Sunny, Wally, Andrew."

"What will make you happy then?" challenges Andrew back to first comment.

"More of me for one thing," I order, laughing at my joke that only the girls would understand.

The group looks at me puzzled.

"Ohhh I get it!" Grace says handing me a Ambrosia square, and laughs.

"And how long was I out?" I ask while shoving it in my mouth. The sweet but citrusy flavor of fresh peaches enters my mouth.

"Two hours... you didn't miss food, don't worry Amber," Grace informs me with a smile, knowing what I was going to ask next.

"Good, now move your butts I wanna get up," I tell them, as they do so. Spots dance in my eyes because I got up too fast making the blood rush to my head. I mutter a curse and grab the closest stable thing and grab it.

"Okay onwards into..."

"Camp Half-Blood," Sunny supplies with her bubbly laugh.

"What she said!" I say, and walk onward. Until I realize I have no idea how the heck to navigate this place, and let myself file behind Wally and Andrew.

When Wally successfully lets us out onto the porch I breathe in the air, that doesn't smell like a hospital and smile.

"Oh look it's more brats we have to take care of," says a man seated at a table playing a game of cards with a man...I look down to reveal horse hooves. I stand puzzled.

"Don't mind Dionysus," the horseman tells us, with a kind smile.

"Who are you sir?" Sunny asks politely, never one to forget her manners.

"I am Chiron," he answers, stepping away from the game. "I win Dionysus."

"Oh dear."

"Oh yeah the trainer of Hercules and stuff!" I say triumphantly.

"Yes that is me," he answers smiling again.

"Are you Dionysus?" Astrid asks.

"Why yes I am. And who might you be?" Dionysus counters.

"Why I am Astrid Lockhart," she replies her back straightening.

"I am Amber Ransom."

"And I am Grace."

"Hmm last name Miss Grace?" Dionysus asks boredly twisting a stray strand of brown hair.

"I don't have one sir." Dionysus' eyes began to glow looking into her golden eyes. "Kemp," she stutters.

"Good, now don't lie to me again Georgia," he says uninterested once again.

"Come," Chiron says. "I suppose you are on the older end of twelve."

"No sir, we're all 15 years of age," Sunny tells him. "Grace is 16."

Chiron stops mid-step in surprise.

"Have you been claimed?" he asks.

"If you mean that I had my parent indirectly help me then yes." I answer for all of us.

"No when your claimed you godly parent puts a floating symbol of power over your head," explains Andrew, confused.

"Oh yeah...no we never had one," Grace says.

"Hmm..." Chiron mumbles. "Do you think you know who your godly parent is?"

"I'm Poseidon," I answer, "she's Apollo, and we have no idea for Grace."

"Well then I guess we'll send you off to your respective cabins," he says.

"Andrew, Wally I need you to give them a tour," Chiron instructs. "I'd like to talk to Grace though." Grace freezes, she looks nervous but stays with Chiron.

"Okay that's the volley ball fields," Andrew starts. As the tour goes on I pay attention less and turn my attention to the kids.

"That's the Poseidon cab-"

"So all of these kids are related to the gods?" I interrupt not listening to Wally and Andrew at all anymore.

"Yep," Wally answers.

"That must be the Poseidon cabin," I guessed.

"I just said that, but yes it is," Andrew says.

"Okay...I'm going to head in if you guys don't mind," I tell them awkwardly. Without waiting for an answer I run the steps, to the door. I take a deep breath.

"Amber come back!" I hear Sunny call distantly to me, I ignore her and shakily reach out to the door. Before I can grasp the doorknob someone else opens it. "Ack!" I yelp while almost getting hit in the face I jump back. The person who opens the door also jumps.

"Ummm...hi," I say forcing myself to look the person who opened the door right in the eye. Because standing at someone's door right when they open it isn't stalkerish, right? Once I step back and get a good look at the person I find that it's a guy and he has brown hair and sea green eyes. Just like Griffin.

"Hey, I'm Griffin Ransom," he replies. "You a newbie?"

"Yes I am," I answer, "I'm Amber Ransom."

I wait for the response tugging at my shirt, and clenching and unclenching my fingers, hoping he remembers me. He stares at my face for a few more seconds I look expectantly waiting for the look of acknowledgement to pass over his face.

"Oh, Ambrosia?" he asks voice cracking, brushing a piece of purple hair out of my face to see my eyes. I nod.

"The one and only, in the flesh, and your voice cracked," I answer in a whisper, eyes brimming with tears and a huge grin pinned to my face. He opens his arms for a hug and I oblige, letting the tears fall, for the first time in years.

"Good to have you back Ambrosia," he tells me, resting his head on mine, his hands wrapping around my waist, and holding me.

"What did I say about that!" I exclaim, breaking the embrace and punching him lightly. "And since when did you get so tall?!"

"Since five years ago," he answers, smirking. Before I can answer I hear Sunny, coming up behind me.

"Who is this?" she asks, eyes narrowed.

"Oh him? An annoying jerk," I say turning to her. I realize how I must look, my eyes tinged red and tears streaked down my face.

"Hey!" Griffin protests. "I can understand annoying, but jerk?"

"Fine, this is my big annoying brother Griffin," I correct. "That better your highness?"

"Yes, yes it is, Queen Ambrosia." I punch him again. I can tell Sunshine is perplexed.

"I'm not even gonna ask Amber," she says, giving up and raising her hands in surrender.

"It's better if you don't. You go on with Wally and Andrew I'm gonna catch up with this idiot," I tell her as I motion to Griffin.

"Okay, are you sure you can trust him?" she asks.

"Of course I do! Now run off and kiss the Hades kid," I answer, as Sunny turns red and opens her mouth to say something. "And yes I noticed that Sunshine, I'm not completely oblivious."

Griffin snorts. "Yeah right."

"No one asked for your opinion Griff," I reprimand, pretending to slap him.

"Oh but you did," he insisted with an evil grin. By that time Sunny left.

"Thanks for scaring off my friend Griffin," I say sarcastically watching her walk off right next to Andrew.

"If they're friends with you they can't be scared off," he says, jumping all three steps landing perfectly on the grass. "You coming?"

"What? Yeah," I oh-so-cleverly answer. "Where to?" I ask as catch up with him.

"Nowhere in particular," he answers. After we walk in silence for a few minutes I find myself seated on a rock in a forest.

"So how's Mom?" Griffin finally asks, breaking the silence, across from me.

I just stare at him taking in every aspect as him. How his posture isn't any better then I was when I last saw him. How much greener his eyes got. How his tanned skin matched mine almost perfectly. How he doesn't flinch or wince under my gaze unlike all the other people who sit through my harsh sea shell purple gaze. How even though he hasn't seen me in ages that there's still love and affection shining in his eyes. But before I know what I'm doing I'm punching, kicking, slashing, and shouting all at the same time.

"Where were you?" I scream. "Where were you when I was all by myself? Where were you when I needed you most? Where were you when people tried to capture me? Where were you when you left?" Kicking his shins as hard as possible, my and shouting at the top of my lungs. "Where were you? Why didn't you write? Did you even _try_ to find me? Did you even think about me? Or mom?" I shout, as I take my sword and graze his face.

I step back, and sit down panting. I look up at my brother.

"Are you okay?" I manage eventually.

"I've been better," he admitted, cradling his jaw where I grazed it.

"Sorry-"

"No, Ambrosia I deserved that…." he trailed off. "I deserved that, I should've written. I should've come back for you...but I didn't." He paused. "And this is what I get, fair is fair," he tells me removing his hand where I took the sword to his face.

"Oh…" I gasp, "I didn't mean to...I didn't mean to…"

"No," Griffin says with a laugh. "I can tell my all my girlfriends about my fierce little sister, and I'll use it to scare away all your boyfriends."

"What boyfriends?" I huff, we share a laugh at that.

"But seriously though, what's up with mom?" Griffin asks, turning the conversation serious.

"Well...she's dating this guy Neal...who's kinda weird he teaches at a summer camp in the summer in New York. I think that he's going to be the one that Mom's gonna end up marrying," I state truthfully, remembering how well they knew each other and how they just adjusted to each other naturally. Griffin just nods, taking the information like a sponge. "So...yeah."

"Okay….well thanks," he finally says a look of longing on his face.

"Now it's my turn for questions," I announce, looking him in the eye, coming to sit on the grass next to him.

**A/N; so do you like it? Griffin is based off of my friend in real life. But the kid's younger then me and shorter then me (not for long though I don't think) in real life. XD but yeah. Please review, um...anything else little brain that likes to keep secrets? Oh yeah reviews, favorites, and yada yada yada. I won't kill you all wth that crap since we took so long to update. But yeah reviews make us update fast! ...er. Faster, XD ima go out on a limb and say I think that we'll get you guys an update by December, if not then shoot us a PM...we probably forgot, XD. You can PM me at SmileABunch63965, Sunshine at , and well...I hate to say it but Grace dropped out of our foursome. Making us a threesome. And then the guy Andrew wasn't really being helpful anyhow, and Sunshine isn't the most grammatical and writer (hey I get writers block!) yeah well there's this thing called inspirational music so.. not excused Ms. Lockheart... haha you have the same last name as Gilderoy Lockhart the stupid blundering idiot from Harry Potter, (if you can't tell I love him right?). So yeah... Now it's only the two of us (and only me writing). But according to her she gives me ideas. But I actually write them out. But yeah. **

**We has a problem. We do not know how many main characters to have. We know we want to have at least five. Amber, Grace, Sunny, Andrew, and Wally, at **_least_ **...yeah. I wanna add Griffin but Astrid and I need to think about it. So if you like him tell us so Astrid lets us have him as another main character.**

**Annnnndd now I'm done. I think. So yeah have a nice day/night/afternoon/morning/dawn/twilight/dusk/duck/hour/min/year/yada yada yada. You know the drill. Don't forget to review and stuffs...**

**Byyyyee!**

**Booklovers3**

**Post Script;**

**Recommended song this chapter (has nothing to do with chapter but we'll be doing this as a new tradition for the Booklovers); Know Your Enemy by Green Day**


	10. Run, Speedy, Run

**A/N; Hey guys Amber here. Can't scream at us for not updating now, eh? As it turns out Reckinson (Andrew if you forgot his last name), wants to help with making this happen so we're back to three of us. Yay! Um you'll hear from all of us quite a bit from all three of us at the bottom after the chapter. So yeah. I won't give spoilers so Reckinson and Sunshine don't throttle me. XD**

**Disclaimer; We don't own! That's Riordan.  
**

**Chapter 9**

**Andrew Reckinson's POV**

So I showed Astrid around camp, she is so different than any other girl I've ever met. She is so happy yet sullen at the same time. She seems to be hiding something though... I don't know, there is just something off about her. That Grace girl too, she doesn't seem very trustworthy.

I really need to figure her out, but right now, I'm late for dinner. I really hope Nico is here, even though he doesn't talk I hate sitting by myself. Maybe I can ask Chiron if Grace can sit with me, that way I'll be able to figure her out a little more.

I can't believe Chiron said yes, and just like that, he waved it off as if it was nothing. He seemed worried about something… that's never good. _Oh well_, I thought whisking my thoughts away from that. _At least I'll get to talk to Grace._

As I sat down I say Astrid walking over with some of her cabin you mates, and I hesitantly smile, she smiles, but then looks kind of sad. I wonder why.

"Hey," I said absently picking at my pizza.

"Hi," Grace answered, looking down at her own plate.

"How are you? You liking Camp?"

"Meh."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask raising my eyebrows, thinking about how confusing girls are.

"It means…" she stops trailing off, looking for the best word. "It means..."

Right then Nico di Angelo walks up to us in all his black glory, and plops himself right across from me aka right next to Grace, well, this will be interesting.

"Um, hello" Grace says

"Grace, this is my half-brother Nico, Nico this is Grace, she is a new camper who hasn't been claimed yet."

"How old is she?" he replies gruffly.

"I'm sixteen," she announces, eyes glinting daring him to challenge. Nico just nods.

"Okay well Percy made the gods promise to claim their kids before they turn 12, you and your friends, as it seems you've come with some, should talk to Percy he just got back from his mom's."

"Will do di Angelo."

It was Nico's turn for giving a warning glance.

"Okay then Kemp," Nico shot back knowingly, as if saying, _Yeah I know your last name. _I was beginning to get very uncomfortable beginning to see how this dinner would be.

After that we all just turned to our food eating silently, all of us in our own worlds. Soon dinner was over, and we went onto the bonfire.

"Yeah... I'm gonna go see if Astrid likes her new cabin mates," I tell them and slowly get up.

"Woah man, since when do you care about a girl?" Nico asked raising his own skeptical eyebrow, looking up from his plate of pasta his fork stopping mid stab.

"Since now," I retort, and get up and walk over to where a bunch of the Apollo girls were sitting with Astrid. They all seem to freak out as I walk over, even though Astrid doesn't seem to notice, once she figures out how much of an outcast I am and how much it will drag her popularity down she probably won't even look at me anymore. Just like everyone else. Like all my old "friends", everyone.

"Hey," I greet coming up behind Astrid, prodding her shoulder, ignoring the horrified looks.

"Hey yourself," Astrid answers, turning around and smiling at him.

"How's camp treating you?" I ask, standing awkwardly behind her.

"Well..." she paused, "I didn't die yet."

"Good," I answered "I like my friends alive."

Astrid just nods, smiling, "Good to know you have good wishes for your friends."

Andrew opened his mouth to speak, but just as he did so a rush of people flew past them.

"I guess we should go," I say.

"Where?"

"We have a campfire every night. It's kinda our thing."

"Oh um okay, do we just like sit there or...?"

"We- well your cabin, usually sing so you shouldn't have a problem fitting in."

"No I won't," Astrid says with a smile, getting up to head to where the crowd was going. As they approached the crowd of people they saw a large brightly coloured tower of flames rising up.

"Woah," Astrid whispered under her breath.

"Yup," I said, remembering when I first saw the fire. "I guess the camp is excited today."

"What do you mean?"

"The fire gets bigger and brighter to match the mood," I answered

"How big does it get?!" She exclaimed as it continued to grow at a steady pace.

"It can get pretty big," I said. "Let's take a seat."

I sat down next to Wally with an empty space to my right, I gestured for Astrid to sit next to me.

"What makes you think I want to sit next to you?" She said as she sat down.

"You're doing it aren't you?" I say as my head starts whispering, _She is already starting to notice she is already thinking he is weird_, _too weird'_ _and by tomorrow morning she won't want to talk to you anymore_\- My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a love song playing and the weight of her head on my shoulder. Astrid looked up at me and our eyes locked. _This is it,_ I thought. Our heads moved closer when, suddenly, I see Wally, turning around to look at us.

"I'M STARVING!"

"WALLY!" I screamed, ready to punch the kid.

"WHAT!" He yelled back, completely oblivious to the moment he'd just interrupted.

"Ugh… I'll tell you later," I sigh as I put my head into my hands somberly.

"Are you okay?" Said Astrid pulling at one of my hands currently covering my red face.

"If wanting to murder someone is patiently waiting right beside me."

"Sorry for whatever I did" Wally chimed in, making sure he kept his distance.

'_Smart move' _I thought. '_I'll get him later'_ I looked over at Astrid and her face was even more red than mine.

"The real question is: Are _you_ okay?" I asked.

"I am just as ready to kill that someone as you are." Behind me I thought I heard Wally whimper. I turned around a gave him a death stare.

"Run, speedy, run..."

**A/N; Hello any of the 5 people reading this! I am Andrew the magnificent! (Andrew you are such an idiot~Astrid) Shush this is my time to shine! (You shine? -Amber) I'm a vampire. Ok so! I haven't been here since like chapter 1 cause life and things (Rekinson life is your excuse? -Amber) Stop bullying me. (I make no promises...-still Amber) In this chapter we kinda just did character development and I created Astrew! Yay! (Um no you just came up with the name but the whole Astrew thing was my idea this is like the first time you had any input~Astrid) Ouch. Go away. I kinda wrote all of the last part. I DID, I DID THAT DON'T INTERRUPT! So we already decided this is gonna be a thing now and I'm really excited for Astrew to develop! See you in the next chapter! ~Andrew Rekinson**

**Not too bad for the first AN Rekinson. But I think I still have the best ANs. I think we're going to push hard to get the next chapter up before Turkey Day (Thanksgiving for you boring people or official people). (Amber, -sighs- you are such a... special human being~Astrid) I know! ;) (They should write a song called "Special in all the wrong ways" and base it off of you ~Andrew) -nods- Mkay then... the chapterly awkward advice from Andrew Reckinson himself. (Also a new tradition I think.)**

**Okay thanks for the support guys. But does the deadline work? By at least before Thanksgiving. Reckinson? Lockhart? (Yes! I get to participate! ~Andrew) As long as you don't lug around your little toddler part of you, yes you are participating. **

**Oh yeah for you actually following my own story (Valdez is Back!) then I think you will get an update in the next month, if not do not hesitate to scream your heads off at me. I don't really like the first chapters though so they may go under renovation. So yeah...-Amber**

**One last little note from me (Astrid) if any of you guys are wondering, no Andrew and I do not like each other in real life, there said it over and done with, bye. (-laughs- Oh yes. Those were the days. -Amber) (*Cough* Been there done that *Cough* ~Anonymous) (that was Andrew -Amber) stop messing up my note you meanies. (You did it to me! and me! ~Andrew &amp; Amber) but my note is more important! (Says you! ~Everyone)**

**Whatever I'm leaving now bye guys hope you enjoyed ouR chapter!~Astrid (God this last note is so awkward ~Andrew)**

**Please review, I'm sure you enjoyed our frivolous, idiotic, stupid ANs. But yeah. Happy times guys, happy times. We love hearing from you and we have lot to work on, -glares at Andrew and Astrid- like grammar. Flames are welcomed! (I mean we've got Leo to make 'em into smores so what's to hate?) But yeah. See you in the next chapter! -Amber**

**Yours Truly,**

**Booklovers3**

**Post Script;**

**Song of the chapter: Angel in Blue Jeans by Train**


End file.
